


Don't Stop

by nintendogs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendogs/pseuds/nintendogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories inspired by 5 Seconds of Summer's music video, Don't Stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smash and the Cat

Ashton Irwin was anything but an ordinary teenage boy. Despite the fact he acted like a teenager and he did normal things a teenager this age would do, it still wasn’t enough for him. He wanted to do more than just be a normal nineteen year old. He wanted to be more than that. So he created a new identity and that other half of him was Smash. Smash was anything but that teenager. He was stronger, cooler, and heroic. Yes, he was a superhero in his own eyes. Key words: own eyes.  
  
Smash was unknown to the world. He wasn’t out there or well known like Superman or Batman. He still had a lot going out for him until he got there. But like any other teenager, he was impatient. He didn’t want to wait weeks, months, maybe even _years_ just to be known to the world. Ashton—more specifically Smash himself, wanted to be the one everyone relied on when something needed saving.  
  
After having his mother make him a costume (which he was fortunate that she didn’t question it) and got more built than he was before, he was currently sitting in his bedroom wondering what kind of heroic thing he could do. There wasn’t any building on fire with people stuck inside or something of the sorts for him to do. Even if that ever did happen, he probably wouldn’t do it cause he’s not—as he would put it—that bad ass. Smash wanted to start small. He wanted to start with something simple; simple enough that whoever he helps can tell their friends, family, or even strangers about how Smash saved the day. That’s all he ever wanted right now.  
  
“What can I do?” he asked himself, pacing back and forth in his bedroom with his hands running through his blonde hair. “Maybe I should go outside and check out what’s happening. Maybe then I can do something!”  
  
Then he remembered that his other half, Ashton, was grounded. He probably shouldn’t have yelled at his mom, saying that she was just jealous that he was gonna be cooler than her (or **cooler** , in his perspective). So rather than exiting out of the front door, he opened his window to climb down the tree next to it (which he almost fell off a couple times).  
  


\--

  
  
Twenty minutes passed by and he still hasn’t found anything to do. Smash was wondering if the world really needed his help. Or maybe he just wasn’t looking hard enough; it could have been either one.  
  
He spotted a little girl with a woman, probably her mother, putting up a flyer on a wooden pole. Smash couldn’t help but be interested in what they were doing. Maybe this was his chance, he thought. He waited for them to leave so that he could check the flyer out (which ended up taking longer than it should have somehow). And finally after five endless minutes of standing around like some weirdo with a costume out on a sunny Wednesday after (not to mention that he was wearing red underwear outside of his costume) and earning himself some odd stares, the two gals walked the other direction.  
  
“Finally, that took too damn long,” he mumbled to himself, jogging over to where the flyer was.  
  


  
**Lost Cat**  
“Miley”  
She is calico cat wearing a red collar and a tag with her name on it. If you can smell a strong odor that must be tuna, then it’s probably her. And if you’re fast enough to catch her, please return her. Reward? $20 and a box of my daughter’s Girl Scout’s cookies.

  
  
“Hmm, a lost cat, that’s interesting. This could be my chance!” he said with a big grin, his dimples exposing. “Oh, that’s a cute cat.”  
  


\--

  
  
Smash was really regretting wearing his costume outside because he sweating really badly. It was a hot, sunny day and he wished that it would rain just a little bit or be a little windy. Some breeze would really be appreciated but he couldn’t control the weather unfortunately. And somehow he could smell fish, tuna specifically.  
  
“Hey, the cat is around!” he said excitedly. “Miley. Miley Wiley come out! Smash is here to save you from possible dogs eating you whole.”  
  
And all the sudden, he noticed a cat with wide hazel eyes pop her head out from the dirty, beat up card box she was in. She meowed at him, attempting to come out of the box; resulting in her only falling out of the box clumsily. Smash noticed the red collar mentioned in the flyer and in the picture. That’s when he knew he found her.  
  
“Come here kitty, kitty!” he said, attempting to grab her; only scaring her off.  
  
Smash spent the next ten minutes of his time chasing Miley. If he had to be honest, it wasn’t the easiest thing he’s ever done. She was pretty fast and although he was well built, it didn’t necessarily mean that he was the fastest guy ever. But after two minutes of chasing, not counting the other two minutes of him taking a break and Miley giving him almost a taunting look, he caught her.  
  
“Damn, you’re a fat ass cat. They should stop feeding you tuna because you really stink and you probably weigh more than me.”  
  


-=-

  
  
“Who are you and why are you wearing a costume, son?” said a grown man, giving Smash a questionable stare. “Oh, you found Miley. Come in, please.”  
  
Smash entered the house, trying to ignore Miley’s squirming. “So kid, what’s your name and why are you wearing that costume? It’s pretty hot out; you must be sweating like mad. I’ll get my wife to get you something cool to drink; you probably need it knowing you found Miley. I gotta thank you because my daughter has been going crazy without having Miley around. I don’t get why though, Miley’s a pain. You probably know that seeing how she’s hard to catch. Elisa! This kid found Miley! Oh, and get him something to drink, please!”  
  
_“This guy talks a lot, oh well,”_ Smash thought, sitting on the couch and setting the fat cat down.  
  
“I’m Ash—I mean, Smash. This is my superhero costume, actually. And you’re welcome. It was hard catching her, I’ll admit that but it’s all good.”  
  
The women Smash saw earlier entered the living room with a glass of pink lemonade with two ice cubes. “Here you go, dear. Thank you for finding, Miley, really. We love our daughter, Lisa, but she’s been driving us crazy since Miley disappeared so Shawn and I really have to thank you.”  
  
“It’s really no problem,” he said with a smile, petting Miley as she purred against his touch.  
  
“Shawn, your wallet so we can pay him for finding Miley and I’ll get the cookies before Lisa comes home from school.”  
  
“No, no, no,” Smash said, getting up with the empty glass. “A reward isn’t necessary. As long as you are all happy then that’s the best reward I can ever receive.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Shawn asked, holding his wallet. As much as he would feel bad for not rewarding Smash, he didn’t have twenty dollars on him.  
  
“I’m absolutely positive.”  
  
After the return of Miley, Lisa was happy to come home to her cat playing with a ball of yarn. She didn’t question the return of her beloved cat but rather played with her. Elisa and Shawn didn’t babble on about how some teenage boy wearing an odd costume who called himself “Smash” returned their daughter’s cat. Because they thought if they did, no one would believe them. Plus, it was one of those stories to keep to yourself because it was that odd and that memorable. But as much as they wanted to keep it to themselves, they wanted to babble on about how nice it was that this kid did a good deed without taking the reward. Whether they did offer him something, he didn’t accept it. He did this one simple thing from the kindness of his heart and that’s what they admired about this stranger. They never did run into Smash, unfortunately for them. But whether they did or didn’t, they’ll never forget about Smash; their daughter’s cat’s hero with the red bandana and odd costume.


	2. There's A Monster Standing

Luke, Ashton, Michael, and Calum were tired out as they sat down in the abandoned house not very far from Michael’s house. They didn’t know where Trent, their mentor if you wanted to call him that, was at. He was probably in his room reading a book or something. The four Australians had returned from touring just two days ago and they were tired. Not just from doing the one thing they love but also saving citizens from whatever trouble they faced.  
  
That’s right; these teenage rock stars are also superheroes. Their fans never suspect a thing so that was something they were happy about. They love their fans to death, they really do, but they didn’t want a bunch of questions about how it’s like being a superhero _and_ a rock star. Saving their lives and playing music is enough for them.  
  
“When is Trent coming down from wherever the hell he is?” Michael complained, his arms crossed on his chest and a sad pout on his face.  
  
“Did I tell you guys about the cat a saved once?” Ashton asked with a grin.  
  
“Yes!” Michael, Luke, and Calum yelled in unison, rolling their eyes.  
  
A male was walking down the stairs with a book in hand. He was currently reading _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_. He had short black hair and green eyes. Like Luke, he has a lip ring. But he also had a sleeve tattoo of flowers, animals, stars, and some symbols. He was wearing a Sonic Youth tank top and tight grey skinny jeans, his bare feet showing. “Hey guys,” he said, not bothering to look at them but instead was focusing on his book.  
  
“ _Finally_ you came out of wherever you were at!” Michael shouted.  
  
“Nice to see you too, Mikey,” he said, placing his bookmark where he was at and closing it. “So how was tour?”  
  
“It was good!” Luke answered. “Beside the performances, there was a lot of saving for us to do.”  
  
Trent nodded, heading towards the kitchen to make tea. “Anything serious?”  
  
The boys told Trent all about beating up a group of guys much larger than them because they were harassing and beating up two people, saving some people from a house fire, and Ashton trying to find cats to rescue (which he found none). Trent nodded during each story, smiling and laughing a little every now and then. He was the only person that knows about the guys being both superheroes and being in the band 5 Seconds of Summer. After all, he has been teaching them everything they know about being a superhero. He’s been teaching them how to fight in case they have to, how to use their powers correctly and telling them when to use them, and inform them about missions for them to do. The boys didn’t really see Trent as a mentor but more of an older brother. Although he tried to act serious and not be foolish like them, they can’t help but admire him either way.  
  
“You guys have a mission and it’s a big one,” Trent said, taking a sip of his hot tea. They never understood how he could enjoy his tea when it tasted like dirt, but oh well.  
  
“What is it?” Calum asked, adjusting his black goggles.  
  
“You’re probably not gonna believe me when I say this, but there’s a beast terrorizing the town. And it’s—don’t look at me like that Michael. I’m serious! This big, hairy monster is wrecking stuff and like the police can’t stop it. Some people are already getting injured. I think this could be a big thing for you guys. Plus you really gotta do something cause we can’t just shrug something like this off. Mikey, I said stop looking at me like that!”  
  
“I don’t believe you,” Michael said with his arms crossed yet again, this time with his eyes closed at looking away from Trent.  
  
The twenty three year old rolled his eyes, getting up from the couch to turn on the TV. The news was currently playing.  
  
_“Breaking news,”_ the anchor man said, standing outside in the middle of the streets. People were running and screaming. It looked like it was a scene off a cliché movie. _“There is a beast of some sorts terrorizing the city. Please stay indoors wherever you are in order to not get harmed. If you’re driving or are outdoors, please stop near a house or building, any shelter, and stay there until it is safe. Until further noti—“_  
  
The man was cut off by the beast picking him up and throwing him, along with the camera man. The teenagers all had a blank stare, sitting there quietly as Trent gave Michael an “I told you so” look.  
  
Luke stood up, sticking his right arm out with his fist clenched. “Ready to do this?” The other three stood up, all standing in a circle with their right arm and clenched fist in the middle. “On three. One, two, three, pizza!”  
  


\--

  
  
About ten minutes later (after trying to figure out where the beast was), they were standing in the middle of the street, taking in their surroundings. People were running and screaming to the nearest shelter, avoiding getting hit by the things being thrown. Cars, people, and the occasional fire hydrant were being thrown all around. So many ambulances and police cars were around and yet some were smashed. The smell of smoke was strong. They noticed medics trying their best to get the injured people to the ambulances fast enough so that they don’t get hurt from the beast. They never dealt with anything like this. They dealt with people doing stupid things and people almost dying. But this was different because this was freaking **beast**. A monster big and taller than all four of them stacked together and could probably kill them if it wanted to. They might be putting their lives in risk, but as long as it was to save the innocent lives of others than it was worth it.  
  
“Okay,” Ashton said, sighing heavily. “So let’s separate. If we need back up, yell ‘flying penguins’ and one of us will come and help. And no Michael, scratching your back where you can’t reach isn’t a reason to yell for help, so don’t even ask. Sound good?”  
  
They all nodded, going their separate ways. Dr. Fluke went by an ambulance that was putting an injured man in, Mike- Ro-Wave standing by a broken fire hydrant (quietly complaining about how his shoes are getting wet), Cal-Pal by a grocery store with broken glass on the concrete, and Smash near some Chinese restaurant. They were preparing for the worse and hoping for the best.  
  
And there is was, The Beast. It stood tall on its hind legs. Its eyes were dark and its fur was black mixed with some dark brown. It had sharp teeth that were quite terrifying and a scary growl that could break glass if it got any louder. If they ever said they weren’t scared in any way possible, they’d be lying. But they had to be brave; they just couldn’t just back out and walk away. So as much as they felt the need to piss their pants from fear, they all sucked it up and were ready to kick some hairy ass.  
  
Cal-Pal and Smash ran towards The Beast as Mike-Ro-Wave and Dr. Fluke stood by and watched what they were going to do. Cal-Pal stood in front of The Beast with a friendly smile while Smash stood behind with a goofy grin. With the power of his smile, Cal-Pal (if you wanted to say) had The Beast under his spell (if you could even call it that). Due to that one simple action, The Beast gently put a black car down, Smash pouncing on The Beast from behind. Mike-Ro-Wave and Dr. Fluke ran towards the three, them both punching and kicking The Beast.  
  
“Holy crap, this thing is _way_ bigger than the cat I saved!” Smash yelled, punching it in the eye and keeping it in a choke hold.  
  
Dr. Fluke rolled his eyes, kicking it in its sensitive region (if you get what that means) as Mike-Ro-Wave and Cal-Pal punched it in the chest; knocking the wind out of him. With a loud growl from The Beast, they all got far away from it, watching it fall forward with a loud thud. They could feel the ground shake from the fall but they ignored it. Cal-Pal got out the long rope Trent gave him from his yellow fanny pack of some sorts.  
  
“Quick, let’s tie him up before he gets up!” Cal-Pal shouted, running towards The Beast with the other four lads following behind.  
  
Making sure they tied The Beast tight enough for it to not escape, they slowly backed away and smiled proudly. Everyone who hid from inside their houses and other buildings stepped out with happiness knowing that they’re safe thanks to the boys of 5 Seconds of Summer. The Beast was taken away from the police to somewhere safe where it can’t harm anymore innocent civilians. As for the boys, they went home and played some music; ignoring Ashton’s bragging about the cat. 


	3. Cal Is Our Pal

Calum Hood was one of those people who you just wanted to become friends with due to their kindness. Calum was always a nice guy from the start. That’s why so many people liked him. The fact that he put the needs of others first then himself, the fact that he cared for everyone around him, the fact that he was someone you could count on, and the fact he was a good friend were the reasons why everyone liked him.  
  
His kindness and happiness was something that was powerful. You probably wouldn’t believe this (this was even hard for Calum himself to believe), in fact; nobody could. Happiness wasn’t exactly considered a power, everyone said. A super power to them was the ability to fly, super strength, and lasers shooting out of your eyes. People thought Calum was always a unique person. So as a unique person, why not have unique power to go along with it?  
  
It started off on a warm Monday afternoon. Most people complain about how Monday was the worst day of the week but Calum, always seeing the bright side of things, liked Mondays. It was probably his second favorite day of the week (Saturday being the first). He wanted to go out to the nearby store just to get some things.  
  
“Hey mom, I’ll be back. I’m just gonna go walk to the store, it won’t take long!” he shouted from the front door. He put his hand in his pant pocket just to check if he had his phone and money. Good, he had them.  
  
“Okay sweetie, be safe!” his mother shouted from the kitchen. “Be back before lunch, okay?”  
  
“I will, don’t worry. Love you, bye.”  
  


\--

  
  
The walk to the small grocery store usually wasn’t a long one. But it always took him a bit longer due to the fact that so many people say “hello” to him and ask him about how his day is, in which he say is fine and ask the same question to whomever. But after running into about five of his friends (which by the way, three were his band mates), he made it there; not aware and prepared for what would soon happen.  
  
As he opened the door, a bell above the door rung. He said a “hello” to the store clerk with a smile and wave, which the man returned. It took him less than five minutes to get a bottle of Sprite, a bag of Doritos, a bag of Skittles, and a chocolate bar for his mom. He then set the things on the counter, ready to pay for them and be off home before he worried his mom.  
  
“Found everything okay?” the store clerk asked with a friendly smile.  
  
“Yup,” the boy answered with a smile. “I like your mustache as weird as that sounds.”  
  
The man only laughed as he scanned the items. “Thanks kid. I like your hat.”  
  
“Thank yo—“  
  
All the sudden, a man rushed into the store with his right hand in the pocket of his sweatshirt. He had dyed blonde hair that looked dirty from lack of shower. His sweatshirt was a reddish-orange, surprisingly cleaner than his hair. He had a dark facial hair and dark eyes the same color. Light blue pants a little baggy on him and beat up Nikes. He pulled out his hand from his pocket, revealing a silver hand gun. “Give me all the money in the register, or I’ll shoot you both.”  
  
The store clerk looked at the man with fear in his eyes, his hands up in the air in surrender and watching as the shoplifter put the items Calum was going to purchase in his pockets. Calum had his hands up as well, worry filled in his veins. As much as he was afraid of the possibility of getting shot today, he was worried for the store clerk. This guy had a good business running, a good family, good friends, and an awesome mustache, Calum thought. He didn’t want this man’s (possible) last day on Earth living in fear from some dirty man.  
  
But that was also the other thing Calum had been thinking about. This guy was wasting his time robbing from a small shop with his dirty hair and nice sweatshirt when he could be hanging out with friends. Maybe that was the thing. He probably didn’t have any responsibilities or anyone to hang out with or come home to. Maybe he got by doing this or maybe he did it because he had nothing better to do. Calum could tell this wasn’t the first time he’s done this. And maybe this won’t be his last. Hell, the man didn’t even have the look or regret or care in his eyes.  
  
“Woah, woah, woah, man. Don’t you know what you’re doing?” Calum said, putting his hands down and giving the man a curious stare.  
  
“Don’t you know how hard this kind man worked to get the amount of money you’re stealing? Probably a lot assuming the amount he has in that cash register. Don’t you know he’s probably using that money to feed a family at home and pay the bills? Didn’t you think about how he was probably having a good afternoon till **you** decided to rob his store? What makes you think that you have the right to do what you’re doing? Just because you have a stupid gun in your hand doesn’t make you any tougher than this man cause let me tell you something; if he worked his ass off for what you’re stealing that he is sure as hell got more balls than you do, mister. I’m sorry if I’m coming off harsh, really. I don’t know what’s triggering you to do this or if you’re just having a bad day and you’re probably thinking you have nothing better to do so why not rob this man of his money and the things I was about to pay for.”  
  
All the sudden, the happiness contained in his body had somehow turned into some physical form. From wearing a blue flannel, white shirt, light brown shorts, grey beanie, and Vans to a light green and yellow costume with a large, yellow “C” in the middle of a light green circle, yellow fanny pack, yellow gloves, yellow cap, black goggles resting above them, and yellow boots. He was no longer that teenage boy who entered the shop but Cal-Pal, a hero of kindness and happiness.  
  
A simple friendly smile and hands on his hips, his happiness spread to the blond man. His gun that was once in his right hand had disappeared, he put the things from his pockets back on the counter, and that look of anger turned into a look of pure happiness. He smiled a smile full of pure joy. The store clerk couldn’t help but smile as well and sigh in relief.  
  


\--

  
  
“Thank you, kid. You saved my store and just, wow, thank you,” the store clerk said.  
  
About five minutes ago, the shoplifter left the store without the money and Calum’s things.  
  
“You’re welcome, it’s really no problem. As long as you’re happy and everything is okay, then that’s all that matters.”  
  
The man put the things in a plastic bag, handing it to Cal-Pal. The hero unzipped his fanny pack to hand him the money. “No, no, no. You saved my store and that’s the best payment you can give me.”  
  
After about two minutes of Cal-Pal trying to pay the store clerk, he ended up going home with his unpaid items. His costume automatically disappeared during the walk and he ended up returning home with the clothes he left with.  
  
“Hey, mom, I’m home,” he announced as he entered the kitchen, setting the bag down on the table.  
  
“Hi, Hun. How was the trip to the store? It took longer than it should have, did something happen?”  
  
A chuckled quietly, giving her a reassuring smile. “Nothing, it just took me a while to figure out which chips I wanted. I got you a Cadbury bar if it’s make you feel better,” Calum said, handing her the candy bar then taking the bag up to his room.  
  
Calum never understood how he went from his regular teenage self to the mighty Cal-Pal that Monday afternoon in the small shop. He didn’t get how his happiness was powerful enough to stop that shoplifter from robbing the store. He didn’t think he could handle the responsibility of being an awesome superhero. Heck, he didn’t think he’d be one any time soon. He’s always been told, “With great power comes great responsibility.” Could this be what they meant? Was he even worthy of such a power and such a responsibility? But whatever answer it may be, he accepted his destiny (as he called it) as the all heroic, Cal-Pal.


	4. I'm Half Crazy

5 Seconds of Summer never referred to their fans as their fans like most bands and singers do. Their fans were their family. The fandom was one big family that just got bigger and bigger. Their family was a supporting and loving family like any other family and that’s why they loved it so much. They loved the ones that were there since the beginning, the ones who came around when they were starting to become huge (thanks to Tumblr), and even the ones who had fallen only for their charming looks (who could blame them?). The fact there were so many people out there supporting them along the way for so long, they cherished it.

But let us be honest, there is always that one (or more) crazed fan. That one fan with so many posters of the band all over their room, who knows every single detail about them (probably, depending on how obsessed they are), a huge crush on one of the members, has a blog about them, a shrine of them all or that one member, all of their CDs, and merch. Might seem like just a regular fan but it’s more than that. This fan was crazy, if you want to say. This fan would probably hurt everyone in their way just to meet them and probably would kidnap them.

And that’s when we meet Ashley Graham. On the outside, she looked like a normal teenage girl. She looks like someone who has a lot going on for her. Nice family, nice clothes, good looks, great friends, and so much more. But that’s where you’re wrong. Behind her smile was a girl with no friends and a family that ignored her due to her obsession. And what is that obsession, you’re probably wondering? Well, it was over the Australian band, 5 Seconds of Summer.

If you entered her room, you’d notice the posters of the band and printed photos are over her walls. She had a small shrine of Michael Clifford in the corner of her room on her dresser drawer. She had a large photo frame of his face and smaller photo frames of other various photos. She had photos of his selfies, photos taken with fans (except she cut their faces out and replaced them with her face), and photos from performances framed. She frequently read the fan fiction and Michael Clifford imagines on Tumblr.

But somehow all the merch she had, all of their songs in her phone and iPod, the CDs, the photos saved in her phone, the posters on her wall, the shrine of Michael, and the stories weren’t enough for her. She wanted more than that; she wanted to be in their presence, to breathe the same air, and to talk to them. As much as she loves those four Australian lads (more specifically, Michael), she couldn’t help but hate them too. The fact that so many people loved them and how talented they are made her jealousy and hatred grow more and more.

Also the fact that they were superheroes made it even worse.

After months of observing and the town being saved by The Beast about a week ago, she figured out the pieces of the puzzle. Them in the same costumes as in their music video, “Don’t Stop”, same voices, and same looks; it all made sense. She wondered how the fan base didn’t even notice but she shrugged it off. What bothered her was that they were so much better than she was. They each had a power she couldn’t have and that’s what ticked her off the most. Not being able to be something hurt the most to her.

And because of that, she wanted to get rid of them.

You would think she’s crazy. After all, she was a huge fan but why would a fan want to get rid of her favorite band over something stupid as jealously. That, no one (not even herself) will understand.

-=-

 

“So, what brings you here, child?” a deep, sinister voice questioned.

“I heard about your magical abilities and I seek help. I wanted to know if you could use your magic for a favor,” Ashley said nervously. She stared around at her surroundings. It was dark, barely any light in the room. It smelled of smoke and a little bit like chemicals. A little bit of her regretted coming here in case she screwed something up and this man of magic used his evil abilities on her as some trick.

But the man chuckled, slowly nodding his head (although she couldn’t see, but oh well). “I see, you seek power of great evil; I admire that. You want the power to use it on others. Why is that, my dear child?”

She raised an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the man. “I’m not your damn child for starters and to get rid of these four guys. I’m jealous of everything they have and I’m sick of it. I want to use a power none of them have. I want to get rid of Smash, Cal-Pal, and Dr. Fluke. But as for Mike-Ro-Wave, I’ll keep him to myself.”

Another chuckle escaped his lips, getting up and cracking his fingers. “Alright then, Ashley. This will only hurt for a bit.”

“Wait, how do you know my—“

\--

 

It was two hours since the sinister man gave Ashley powers. She had quickly learned how to use her powers. She was probably considered the female version of Danny Phantom seeing how she was part ghost (making her be transparent whenever), could fly, and could shoot ectoplasm and ice from her eyes and hands. With powers like that, she called herself Ghost Girl. Ghost Girl was currently using her powers in the same area where The Beast was last seen. She was shooting ice at cars and ectoplasm at people and objects.

“Oh, I’m gonna have so much fun,” she said with a sinister smile.

| -| -|

 

“Boys, team meeting in the dining room now!” Trent called from the kitchen, getting the plate of pizza bagels out of the microwave.

Luke, Michael, Ashton, and Calum ran to the dining room as quickly as they could (knowing that pepperoni and cheese pizza bagels would be provided). They all sat down, each grabbing as many pizza bagels as they wanted and drinking their cans of Coca Cola.

“What’s up, Trent?” Michael asked with a mouth full of pepperoni pizza.

The twenty three year old slapped him in the back of the head, rolling his eyes at him and giving him a looking of disgust. “First of all, don’t talk with your mouth full, that’s disgusting.”

“Sorry, dad,” Michael said with an eye roll after swallowing his food.

“Second, put your outfits after you’re done eating cause you guys got a mission. There’s this chick that’s shooting ectoplasm and ice at everyone and it’s up to you four to stop her.”

They all nodded, continuing their food as Trent quietly ate a salad.

\--

 

“P-please don’t shoot us,” a little boy, about five years old, cried; holding his friend’s hand in fear. The boy and his friend both wiped their runny noses, pleading for Ghost Girl to go away.

“Hmm, I don’t know if I should. After all, you’re just kids and we need less of those,” she said with an annoyed looking on her face.

“Hey, leave them alone!” Mike-Ro-Wave shouted from behind with Cal-Pal, Smash, and Dr. Fluke by his side. The two little boys took the opportunity to run away.

Ghost Girl was wearing a black tank top, a dark purple skirt, black leggings, black boots, and a purple mask. Her wavy brown hair rested past her shoulders and her once hazel eyes were a crystal blue. She gave Dr. Fluke, Cal-Pal, and Smash a cold glare. As for Mike-Ro-Wave, she couldn’t help but smirk at him.

“Well, well, well, if it’s isn’t Australia’s superheroes Smash, Cal-Pal, Dr. Fluke, and Mike-Ro-Wave. It’s nice to see you four in person. After all, I am a huge fan of 5 Seconds of Summer,” she said with a smirk, whispering the last sentence.

They all got tense, worry filling their veins. Someone knew about their double lives; that someone being a villain. She could expose their secret to the world, which they didn’t want.

“What do you want?” Mike-Ro-Wave asked.

“To get rid of you, of course! Why should you be allowed to show off your talents and powers? What, being famous wasn’t enough? As much as I love you guys, especially you Mikey Wikey, I can’t have all this jealousy from the four of you. So why not get rid of you three and have you,” she stopped, pointing at Michael, “all to myself.”

“You’re insane!” Dr. Fluke shouted. “We’re nothing special, really. It’s not our fault. This is just who we are and this is what we do. We help people who can’t help themselves in situations like this and we make people happy.”

She levitated, hovering over them. “Well we can’t have that, can we?”

With that, she starting shooting ice at the four heroes, them dodging each shot. Cal-Pal hid behind a car, trying to stay calm and think happy thoughts; only instead, nearly getting shot by ice.

“Guys, I can’t see her!” Cal-Pal shouted, getting more concerned by the second.  
“That’s because I’m Ghost Girl, I’m part ghost, part human,” her voiced said with an evil laugh.

The five year old and his friend returned from wherever they ran off to, throwing the ice cream cones they returned with in the air. The ice cream hit an invisible figure, obviously exposing Ghost Girl’s presence. “Take that you witch!” they both shouted, running away again to wherever.

The heroes mentally thanked the kids.

Smash got on top of the car Cal-Pal was hiding behind, jumping as high as he could and landing on the girl. Mike-Ro-Wave jumped on top of Smash, pushing them both down to the ground. Cal-Pal’s happiness spread everywhere, smacking Ghost Girl in the face. All the negative energy had gone away, and she calmed down. Dr. Fluke tired to stay focused in order to read her mind.

“Damn, I was stopped. They’re probably feeling freaking good about themselves. Well I’ll be back, especially for my Michael. I will wait till we are together, my love.”

-=-

 

The police handled the rest of the situation, taking Ashley into custody. They thanked the boys for all their help yet again. Currently they were back in Trent’s house, listening to Green Day while enjoying a bowl of potato chips and talking about Ghost Girl.

“She was kind of scary and weird,” Calum said, taking a chip. “I thought I was gonna die or something, like holy crap.”

Luke laughed, the four giving him a curious stare. “Guys, she was like in love with Michael.”

“What?” Michael said with a shocked expression.

So that’s how the rest of the night went; them talking about if she really was in love with Michael or if Luke was just trying to scare him. But that same day, they realized that they were going to have to get used to doing some crazy stuff like this. After all, it wasn’t going to be their last time seeing Ghost Girl.


	5. You Serpent, You Snake

Every superhero had an enemy. It could be something, like a weakness to them that can make them lose their super ability. Or usually a person, a villain perhaps. Someone who plots and plots ways on how to overpower their nemesis. Someone who is willing to go all out just to defeat the one they hate the most. Some have a reason; like jealousy or getting revenge for whatever happened in the past. Some don’t; like they just don’t like the superhero and they have this sudden urge to hurt or ruin that hero’s life.  
  
So that’s when Bloodstone comes along. Bloodstone is a mentalist with magic based powers. He knew and made up so many spells that he could easily defeat anyone in his way if he wanted to. Bloodstone had a great sense of what anyone felt and could tell so much about said person just by looking at them. In fact, he was the one who gave Ashley her ghostly powers. If he had to be honest, he knew Ashley would fail her one goal of getting rid of Dr. Fluke, Smash, Mike-Ro-Wave, and Cal-Pal. He would have given her greater power to succeed her goal for getting rid of them, but where was the fun in that?  
  
A month after her arrest, he couldn’t help but be fascinated about the superheroes. He wanted to know why she wanted to get rid of them. Although she already said it was over jealousy, but he really wanted to know what was there to be jealous of? Was it of looks or skill, like she said? What kind of powers did they have? What did they look like? What did they do for a living other than save the lives of others? So many questions yet no answers; and when he didn’t get any answers, he knew he had to find them for himself.  
  
“Hmm, what can I do to attract these heroes?” he asked himself, pacing back and forth. “I shouldn’t even bother giving someone super powers because with their lack of brain cells, they’ll probably fail. I don’t know about creating a monster of some sorts since I’ve heard of them defeating a beast awhile ago.”  
  
He groaned in frustration, throwing his book of spells at the floor. “What can I do? Oh, I know! I shall find out their weaknesses and see what I may do to defeat those rotten teenagers.”  
  


-=-

  
  
The 5 Seconds of Summer boys were hanging out like normal teenagers in Ashton’s room. Nothing new has happened and didn’t have to work on their music, which they were very grateful of that. Although they had fun and feel good about doing those two, it wasn’t easy. They never really had a lot of relaxing time for themselves and it was nice to finally have that.  
  
“This is nice, having time for ourselves,” Michael mumbled, concentrating on his video game.  
  
“Agreed!” Ashton said, eating some gummy worms. Luke tried to steal some, resulting in him getting his hand slapped. “Nope! If you want some, you gotta ask.”  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, ignoring the red mark on his hand. “Alright, fine. Can I have some gummy words, Ash?”  
  
“What’s the magic word?”  
  
“Please?”  
  
“Nope, not even close!” he said with a smirk, continuing to eat his candy. “But since you asked politely, I shall gladly give you some.”  
  
Calum entered the room with a bowl of popcorn fresh out of the microwave. “I have returned from Hell and back, lads.”  
  
Michael paused the game, getting up to get some popcorn. “Dude, half of it is burnt. It really isn’t hard to microwave popcorn, Calum.”  
  
“Psh, that’s what you say. Your superhero name is ‘Mike-Ro-Wave’ so obviously you can microwave popcorn better us, I’m assuming.”  
  
Putting the whole popcorn conversation (more of an argument for Calum and Michael) aside, they continued playing video games, eating snacks, and then watching some scary movies for their amusement. It was really nice have fun times like these. Being teenagers and just having fun. No worries and no stress.  
  
That’s until Trent text messaged Ashton.  
  


  
**From: Trent! :P**   
_“You and the boys come over now. Someone called for help.”_   


  
  
“Trent messaged me,” Ashton announced, putting his phone back in his pocket.  
  
“What did he want?” Michael asked, eyes still glued to the screen.  
  
“Someone called and he wants us to come over.”  
  
“Ugh, really?” Calum groaned, throwing his head back in frustration. “It’s two in the damn morning, who would really want help at that time? Hell, who would call during that time?”  
  
“Well it wouldn’t kill us to come over and see what’s up,” Luke mumbled, getting up from the floor and heading towards the door. “What you lads waiting for? Come on.”  
  


\--

  
  
For four teenagers who were wide awake just ten minutes, they entered Trent’s room wanting to fall asleep on his comfortable forest green couch. Trent knew they would probably be tired so he was prepared for what he was about to do.  
  
He poured cold water on them.  
  
“What the hell, Trent?!” Michael shouted, looking at the raven haired man. “That was totally unnecessary!”  
  
“It was seeing how you four were so closing falling asleep. I get that you’re tired and all, but if someone wants help than let’s be there to help. It’s all about taking responsibility and as heroes, that’s what you take.”  
  
The four sighed heavily, knowing that Trent was right (he was always right actually). So they quickly changed out of their wet clothes into their costumes. Trent sent them to a park not from the house, where the person calling for help was. As the boys were just about to exit the house, Trent stopped them by blocking the door.  
  
“Wait guys!”  
  
“What’s up, Trent?” Cal-Pal asked, putting on his gloves.  
  
“I’m gonna come with you,” he said. “Look, I know I’ve never joined you guys during your missions but I have a weird feeling that I should go.”  
  
The four nodded their heads, all of them exiting the house.  
  


\--

  
  
Being at a scary looking park that no one went to anymore at almost three in the morning was not when they had signed up for. But Mike-Ro-Wave, Cal-Pal, Dr. Fluke, and Smash sucked it up because Trent didn’t look afraid, like he’s done this a million times, so they wanted to put on a brave face.  
  
“Brings back memories,” Trent mumbled, looking around the park. “Okay, so we’re an uneven number so one of us is gonna have to go alone. We’re gonna split up so that we can make this easier and quickly leave because I’m getting cold.”  
  
“So who goes with whom?” Dr. Fluke asked, not wanting to be alone.  
  
“Well, depends on who want to be alone,” Smash said. “But I’ll volunteer to go solo if that’s okay with you guys.”  
  
Of course it was. “Alright then; Dr. Fluke and Cal-Pal, you guys go by where the swing sets and slides are at. Mike-Ro-Wave and I will head by the merry-go-round. And Smash, you can just go the monkey bars or wherever you wanna go. There aren’t any more places left for you to check out.”  
  
They all nodded, splitting up.  
  
Bloodstone was hiding behind a tree, unnoticeable to the five males. He thought how foolish they were to fall into his trap. He didn’t know which group to follow, until he noticed Smash all alone. The villain slowly followed Smash, trying to stay focused so he could read what was on his mind.  
  
 _“What if there’s a cat around? That’d be so cool,”_ he thought with a smile.  
  
How his teenager is a superhero, Bloodstone will never know. But what he did know was that if he did a spell to either transform himself into a cat or Smash, he’d be easy to defeat. The mentalist didn’t want to turn himself into a cat since he had to figure out the other heroes’ weaknesses, so his only option left was to turn Smash into a cat.  
  
“Hey kid,” he said, magically changing into a disguise and changing his voice. “Do you like magic?”  
  
“Hi, sir. And yeah, magic is pretty rad if you ask me.”  
  
“Wanna see a trick?” Smash’s smile grew wider, nodding his head excitedly. “Alright then, close your eyes and I’ll tell you when to open them, ‘Kay kid?”  
  
“Yup,” he said, quickly closing his eyes.  
  
Bloodstone pulled out a small brown colored cloth bag with some magic dust. He grabbed some of the dust, carefully placing it on the palm of his hand. He whispered the spell to himself, then blowing the handful of magic dust at Smash. Bloodstone watched as he grew smaller and smaller, turning into a small, fluffy light ginger colored with some white kitten with a small red bandana on loosely on his neck as a scarf. The kitten let out a small meow at the villain who was only laughing at him.  
  
“Now on to the others,” he said, walking away from the kitten.  
  
The kitten was worried what would happen to his human friends so he ran off to where the swings and slides were at. He was glad that he found them, although not surprised when he saw Cal-Pal on the slide and Dr. Fluke swinging as high as he can. He couldn’t talk like a human being, so that was difficult for him to try and warm them. So he meowed loudly, trying to catch their attention.  
  
“Holy hell,” Cal-Pal mumbled with a bit of fright.  
  
“It was just a cat, Cal. Nothing to be scared of,” he said, slowing down to get off the swing. He noticed a small kitten walking towards him so he picked it up, petting hit. “See, look at the kitty witty. Aww, you’re such a cutie!”  
  
Cal-Pal slid down the slide, running towards Dr. Fluke and the kitten. He pet the kitten as well, earning a purr. “It’s got a red bandana like Ash has!”  
  
The kitten meowed again, rubbing his head against Cal-Pal’s hand. It looked at Dr. Fluke with big eyes, until that’s when the blonde realized it.  
  
He dropped the kitten, looking at Cal-Pal with an odd stare. “Ash, why are you a cat?”  
  
The kitten ran away towards the merry-go-round, with the two heroes following behind his trail.  
  
After a few minutes running, they saw a man walking up behind Mike-Ro-Wave and Trent. Cal-Pal shouted to look behind them. Trent glared at the man, who only laughed at the twenty three year old. The four teenagers looked confused, not knowing what to do.  
  
“Well, well, we meet again Trent Blackwood. Nice seeing you; how have you been?” Bloodstone asked, his costume suddenly disappearing and back to his outfit, a fancy black with some red suit and black cape.  
  
“Piss off; Bloodstone and change Smash back to his human self.”  
  
The man only laughed, snapping his fingers. Smash turned back to being human, only instead of standing on his two feet, he was standing on all fours. Smash got up, feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
“This won’t be the last of me, you’ll see.”


End file.
